


Post War Celebrations

by Jandeera



Series: A Long Way From Home Alternate Universe [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fireworks, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jandeera/pseuds/Jandeera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir and Fireworks, set not long after the end of the Ring War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post War Celebrations

"Do you need help with that?"

"Yes, please. Can you put this with in that cylinder there?"

"There we go."

"Can you pull the fuse through the bottom please?"

"How did you get these?"

"I didn't steal them off Mithrandir, if that's what you're concerned about."

"Do you have more?"

"Yes, I didn't bring them out though because I thought I'd be setting them up alone, and wouldn't have time to get them ready before dare."

"Go get them while I continue setting these up."

"Right, I'll be back in a few minutes."

*****

"Back again."

"Those look rather impressive."

"They should be, I haven't tried them out before, so I'm not entirely sure if they'll work exactly the way I want them too."

"What do you need me to do to get them ready?"

"Well if you take this end, I'll slide this piece into place. Then we need to set up one these stands, and feed it into it very carefully."

*****

"Now we light this fuse, and we run for the Tower of Ecthelion."

"Will we have time?"

"Provided you don't run slower than I do."

*****

"You've done a spectacular job with these."

"Thank you. Years of practise has finally.... Oh no, that's not quite supposed to spin like that."

"Quite a nice effect though."

"Mmm. It might be worth trying to recreate it, if it doesn't blow another hole in the Citadel."

"That happen often?"

"More often than I'd like."

*****

"I think that went rather well."

"It did actually. I didn't blow anything up, put holes in any walls, set the stables on fire..."

"I think it could be said it went exceptionally well then."

"Just out of courisity, what were you doing when you found me, Lord Elladan?"

"I was supposed to be collecting you and sending you back to bed. Estel gets cranky when his patients aren't where he remembers putting them. His worst fear has always been about losing his memory."

"Hmm"

"What?"

"Just thinking."

"If you're planning a prank against Estel, my twin and would be happy to help."

"Give me a few days. I think I can up with something by then to get back at him for refusing to let me do anything more strenuous than lie in bed."


End file.
